Blog utente:Kurt love96/fashion glee : the end of twerk
Ciao biches............ ok forse ho esagerato ma per una puntata così è d'obligo hahah, per chi ancora non l'avesse capito sono dinuovo io la vostra Banny, che vi analizza i look più belli e quelli più brutti della nostra serie preferita, quindi sempre scuotendo il fondoschiena partiamo !!!!!!!!!!!!!. Il primo dei 3 outfit promossi è quello di Rachel nalla sua sensualissima You are Woman, I am Man , lo ametto sono rimasta per più di 5 minuti con la bocca spalancata, ma la Berry col caschetto stava benissimo aveva un look semplice ma molto sofisticato, questo anche grazie al suo outfit composto da un maglione-scaldacuore di lana leggera grigia che, in tendenza con le ultime passerelle ha un effetto corto sul davanti e lungo dietro; il maglione è abbinato a dei jeans neri skinny impreziositi da un paio di stivali neri con tacco (ottimi per questo periodo, dovrebbero essere in tutti i guardarobba invernali); come accessorio abbiamo un cinturino nero in pelle con la fibia in oro che segra perfettamente il puntovita e poi dona un tocco sexy. Il secondo outfit è quello di Blaien in On Our Way che finalmente torna hai suoi look vinteig e semplici che tutti adorano, in questo caso il ragazzo abbina ad una camicia a quadri sui toni del viola pastalello, dei pantaloni sempre in tono e come sempre utilizza il suo tocco di classe il suo immancabile pappillon giallo con sctiscette bianche. L'ultimo dei look promossi è quello di Marley in Wrecking Ball look semplice e sexy perfetto per la sua personalità e non mene vogliano le fun di Miley, ma era molto meglio di lei, perchè simceramente non l'avrei vista mezza nuda; come ho già detto l'outfit è molto semplice infatti è composto da una canotta blue elettrico e dai pantaloncini di una tonalità più chiara, devo dire che i look momocolore sono perfetti per lei così non combina danni (come vedremo dopo) e poi perchè il blue le dona molto, una applauso va anche all'acconciatura perchè i capelli così leggermente mossi le donano un look maturo e sexy. Passiamo adesso hai look peggiori, che per fortuna sono solo due, ma che purtroppo sono davvero inguardabili; il primo dei due è della nostra Tina in Blurred Lines che indossa un vestito giallo senape con le maniche a rete, ok lezione di buon gusto se sei una ragazza asiatica il giallo non è un colore da usare Tin, ma sono convinata che risalirà la vetta (almeno spero). L'ultimo e di Marley, si lo so che prima l'ho messa tra i migliori, ma questo look affrema la mia tesi che il monocolore salva dal non-stile, infatti in On Our Way indossa un vestito multicolore a strisce che arriva sopra il gicocchio e che abbiana a delle merigein con tacco alto e a delle parigine bianche (non copiare Rachel perchè anche lei si vestiva male). Quindi questa è la mia classifica, spero vi piaccia e al prossimo blog e mi raccomando scuotete il fondoschiena hahahha.Scusate mi è venuto in mente dopo un grande applauso al tatuaggio di Kurt che come ha detto il tautatore è passato da un obrobrio in una cosa cretiva e originale in meno di 2 minuti complimenti Hummel calp calp w la tua ribellione se ci porta cose del genere e se ci porta il tuo torace scolpito KISSKISS la vostra Banny Categoria:Blog posts